powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Accuracy
The superhuman mutant power and ability to''' achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets.' Also Called *Precision Accuracy *Enhanced Aiming *Enhanced Targeting *Superhuman Marksmanship *Superhuman Accuracy Capability The activity in the user’s brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved. The user's needs only to aim for an instant before they can precisely hit a target with a weapon or a blow. Can even allow one to judge extremely long and great distances amazingly accurately, so one can gauge the strength needed to launch a projectile, in order to hit a target accurately. Can also be resistant to perception-distorting abilities such as Illumination Emission. If a target is moving the user can calculate the best method to hit the target. Visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation to not hinder their ability to get an accurate bead on their target, and their intense focus on whatever they're shooting at allows them to shut out outside distractions. Can also drop objects on targets precisely. The user's of this ability are also able to compensate for environmental factors that would normally throw off their aim like wind, air resistance, gravity, and radiant heat (which distorts the image of the target). They do this by aiming slightly to the side and above of their target, so that upon launching their chosen projectile, the environmental factors they calculated and compensated for will direct the projectile back onto its intended target. Modern military snipers are trained to be able to do this. It is even possible for someone to make a weapon out of almost anything in their environment by simply throwing it, such as rocks and pebbles, pens, paper, playing cards, toothpicks, tools, food, broken glass, bottle caps, and even in the most desperate cases, one can turn their own teeth or even feces into a weapon. In the most extreme cases one can take items like these and do inhumanly possible things. Such as spitting their own tooth into someones skull, throwing a playing card or piece of paper through the jugular, throw a tooth pick one hundred feet and through a window to kill. (All of these things and more have been preformed by Bullseye) This is one of the few rare exceptions that can be acquired through intense training. Snipers and marksmen and soldiers now are trained to hit their targets with incredible precision, gaining these abilities through training. Even in fiction several of the users below (especially Bullseye and Green Arrow) were not born to hit any and every target, but gaining that trait by practicing with the weapons they use. Appliance Associasions *May accompany Targeting. Known Users *Green Arrow (''DC Comics) *Deadpool (Marvel) *The Punisher (Marvel) *Riza Hawkeye (Fullmetal Alchemist) *Mei (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Yu-Yuan Archers (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Link (Legend of Zelda) *Zelda (Legend of Zelda) *Shinon (Fire Emblem) *Bullseye (Marvel) *Usopp/Sogeking (One Piece) *Dave (Red Dwarf) (via special powers in "Gunmen of the apocalypse") *Cat (Red Dwarf) (via special powers in "Gunmen of the apocalypse") *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *SuperHoody (MisFits) *Colin (DWP) *Hawkeye/Ronin (Marvel) *Taskmaster (Marvel) *Vash de Stampede (Trigun) *Wesley Gibson and other "Assassins" (Wanted) *Deadshot (DC) *Maveric (Marvel) *Alucard (Hellsing) *Deathstroke (DC) *River Tam (Firefly/Serenity) *Bartholomew (Bart) Simpson (The Simpsons,most notably the Simpsons Game) *Margaret (Maggie) Simpson (The Simpsons) **'Note': Despite her infant age and seemly normal human traits, she has been shown to have high level of marksmanship as seen in Who shot Mr. Burns (part 1 and 2) and Poppa's got a brand new Badge. *Yumi Ishiyama (CODE: LYOKO) *Spider Jerusalem - (DC Comics) *Robin Hood (various films/books/tv shows) *John Marston (Red Dead Redemption) *Cameron Hicks (Alphas) *Cole Phelps (L.A. Noire) *Alek Filipov (Ripley's Bureau of Investigation) *Braig/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts) *Train Heartnet (Black Cat) *Durham Glaster (Black Cat) Real World Usage *Any person that went through sniper training. *Archer Fish, who spit water with incredible accuracy at insects resting on leaves above them. Gallery Link Bow.png|Armed with his trusty bow, Link (Legend of Zelda series) is capable of nailing his enemies near or far with magic arrows. Train_Heartnet.jpg|Train Heartnet (Black Cat) is a master marksman via his great eyesight and master firing skills. Durham_Glaster_Shot.jpg|Durham Glaster (Black Cat) can use his Tao abilities to guide his bullets. Category:Powers Marksmanship Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts